Resolution
by AvidAkiraReader
Summary: Ten minutes before 2012. He can hardly wait.


Resolution

By AAR

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

* * *

><p>Captain Falcon nursed a hot cup of coffee as he gazed at the only wide-screen TV Master and Crazy Hand had thought to buy when they had purchased the Smash Hotel. All the fighters were gathered in this room…even the loner types.<p>

From the corner of his eyes, he could see the Star Fox duo setting up a round of table tennis, each declaring that they would win. Every few seconds, they glanced at the television.

Falcon sipped his cup cautiously, taking another look at Snake, who had somehow gone from the grim lonesome mercenary to a gruff yet caring one. The soldier was smoking again though; how the man could stand breathing in the nicotine was beyond him.

He looked at the clock again, grimacing at the time.

_**11:50 PM**_

Ten minutes before 2012.

_He could hardly wait._

Somewhere behind him, Lucas and Ness were having that worn out debate about the upcoming '2012 disaster'. Falcon snorted in disbelief; the last time someone had made a prediction like that, proclaiming it came from the Gods himself, it had turned out to be false.

Up in one of those mystical heavenly realms, a God sneezed and checked the time too. The God noted that it was close to what mortals called the 'witching hour.'

"But Ness! Didn't you see that movie about 2012?" Lucas argued, gesturing wildly while listening to a reporter's news on the wild crowd in New York.

"Lucas. I don't go _near_ the movie theaters." Ness retorted, eyeing the bottles of apple cider (for the ones younger than eighteen) and disgusting tasting champagne (which you still had to drink if you were over eighteen.)

Captain Falcon was drinking coffee because he didn't want to pass out like Marth was until he witnessed the New Year.

The fact that Wolf had discreetly said to the guys that he found a large stash of alcohol contributed to him drinking caffeine to stay awake.

He swiveled in his chair just watching the cacophony around him.

Zelda, whom he had finally called off the habit of calling her 'Princess' was politely declining to join a game of table tennis with Link, who resorted to the dramatics. Falcon silently snorted.

The boy had no tact when it came to women.

Peach was being the same giddy person as usual, the bubbly princess laughing and teasing Ganondorf (how she had befriended him was still a mystery to the great Captain Falcon) that she would make him a pink frosted cake after she made one for Mario.

The hulking Gerudo narrowed an amber eye, crossing his arms proudly and asked coldly, "And if I told you I had no sugar tolerance?" Captain Falcon noted the discomfort that the phrase was floating in.

Peach chirped back, "I would call you a liar, because you've secretly ate Lucario's Black Forest cake!" After a shocked silence from Ganondorf, Peach continued, "If that wasn't sugary enough, then I've seen you eat sugar cookies."

Falcon snickered in his cup of coffee.

_**11:55 PM**_

Samus, the famed bounty hunter, had declined to take off her Varia Suit, but had reluctantly, oh so reluctantly taken off her helmet. The result was a woman dressed in menacing armor. She possessively had tucked the helmet in the crook of her left arm. Pikachu perched on her right arm, occasionally nuzzling her cheek in a gesture of friendship.

"_It is only _five_ minutes till the year twenty-twelve and the crowd is going _wild!" A young male's voice could be heard excitedly. Then he began babbling out other things.

Captain Falcon spun on his swivel chair to face an empty chair and table. He sighed in exasperation.

Apparently rumors of his young, hot-blooded, hormone-filled teenager life was passed to _everyone_ and _everywhere_.

It made him seem like an old pervert, which he was most certainly _not_.

He was a thirty year old male, completely in control thanks.

"Stupid gossip mills are everywhere these days." Falcon grumbled before downing his cup of coffee, setting it aside moodily.

A surprising orange armored hand set down another cup in front of him, the other hand keeping one cup for…herself.

Falcon blinked behind his helmet at the surprising sight of Samus Aran seating herself across from him, sipping her own coffee serenely.

"What makes you talk about the gossip mills before the new year?" Samus inquired calmly, holding her coffee carefully, wary of her hands crushing the paper cup.

Falcon cleared his throat and stiffly leaned back in his chair, "Just rumors."

The woman –_that blasted woman who he dearly loved in his own way_– raised a thin golden eyebrow at his curt response. She stared him down with intense blue eyes, and her mouth curved into a knowing, but bitter, smirk.

"It's those lecher based ones, isn't it? Trust me; I've gotten my fair share of insults too. Not to mention Snake. Ah, Snake's fans go wild on his perverseness." Samus commented offhandedly, seeing the past racer stiffen even more.

Falcon swirled his new cup of coffee, letting it cool down a little before tasting the bitter mix. His spine had gone rigid on him as she mentioned '_lecher based ones_' and he replied in an attempt of humor, "Have you read any of those fan-based stories online? They are quite…_fluffy_ and _flowery_ in their descriptions of you."

Samus blinked at him in surprise. In truth, she had read a few stories about her, sometimes paired up with Snake and sometimes with Falcon. Once, when she was surfing the site in boredom, she had seen her paired with a _minor_ for god's sake.

She shook her head, and replied candidly in return, "Some are quite honest in their portrayal of _you_, you romantic."

His spinal cord relaxed.

_**11:57 PM**_

He snorted again in the past few minutes. "And some," he paused to give out a tense laugh, "some are just complete crack."

She punched him as gently as she could in her Varia Suit, "Cheer up. It's two minutes to the infamous 2012."

He gave her a friendly punch back, replying as he waved Snake over after a moment's hesitation, "Do I hear correctly from the Scrooge?"

_**11:58 PM**_

The mercenary joined their table with a bottle of champagne in his hands, and three glasses. He gave a rare grin to Falcon, silently giving a message with his blue-gray eyes.

'_Keep her happy, because I still love her too_.'

Falcon slowly blinked behind his helmet, and inclined his head casually. To continue the façade of calm from the startling comment Snake had successfully communicated, he said, "How are your New Year's resolution?"

_**11:59 PM**_

A happy gleam came into Samus's blue eyes, and she replied, "I've got it all set out. All I have to do is try and follow it."

Snake stifled a cocky reply, and said instead, "It's just stuff back at home I can finish in a month if I'm lucky; otherwise, prepare the medical bay for my goriest return yet."

"That's lovely." Falcon's sarcastic reply wasn't lost on the two past soldiers.

"Isn't it?" Snake snarked back.

Snake suddenly pushed away from the table as the last ten seconds of 2011 started. He grabbed Samus's and Falcon's hands and pushed them together.

_**12:00 PM**_

As Falcon recalled, they weren't the only kissing couple on New Year's.

* * *

><p>'<em>In our own way, everyone was 'kissed' that night. One could say that we were kissed by luck, because luck is what saved Snake that year. <em>

_Luck, is what drew Wolf away from a potentially fatal blast and kept his crew from being blasted into oblivion._

_Ganondorf believes it was his choice that kept him from entering a shadow dimension, he doesn't believe in luck. Never has, in fact. He always yells it in the hallways of Smash Hotel to the younger fighters:_

"_Luck won't save you in the battlefield!"_

_They are quite foolish and clumsy though, the younger contestants. They all believe in their invincibility, the fact that they are the heroes of their respective worlds._

_I believe in something else though; in luck. It's saved me more than a few races. _

_It has also given me a great life with _the_ Samus Aran. _

_Beautiful, deadly, and so utterly breathtaking in action._

_My resolution for 2012 was to keep a steady, if platonic, relationship with Samus Aran._

_In some twisted way, it is somewhat hilarious because Snake had wished for the same thing.'_

-Captain Falcon

* * *

><p><em>Lol, you guys are probably wondering why didn't I post a Christmas oneshot when I put up a New Year's (I had no idea how to capitalize it, so cheers) one. It's because I felt like it, HA.<em>

_Anyways, my personal New Year's resolution is to write a drabble or oneshot every month, based on either a quote, song, or something else. Hopefully, from what Ava has been listening to, Uncharted music kicks me out of that writer's block phase_

_Let's have a loud gasp because I've finally broken out of the Snakus shell to write a Captain Falcon (do I refer him as Falcon when talking about him casually...?) and Samus._

_Happy 2012 you guys! _


End file.
